monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Succubus Witch/Witch
Witch is an boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party in order to become the magical girl. Recruitment Defeat her in battle. She will join after the cutscene is over. Biography A Succubus with very high magical power. Witch was not present in Succubus Village when it was attacked, instead having gone to undertake a ritual. After discovering what the ritual does, the party sets out to stop it. Witch is the last person standing after the party defeats Cassandra and her daughter Emily. After she's beaten up, a cutscene plays, and Witch joins the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "The magical girl's seat... I shall have it. ♪" "I'll make your semen into a source of magical power... ♪" "I enjoy my magical studies more than my three meals of the day. ♪" "I am a magician whose name is known throughout the world. So why don't I get many apprenticeship applications...?" "I am the mayor's assistant in Succubus Village. It's a rather nice position... ♪" "Magical research is my hobby. I've even written a number of books..." "I was interested in the magical arts that were handed down in Magistea Village... It seems a magician there has already revived them." "The magical advisor of Grand Noah, Mephisto, is a very famous yoma. It was only a generation ago, but she was a very famous teacher of magic." "This hat is a magical lifeform that I created. Even now, it gnaws on my head..." "Various forms of magic exist in this world... The magical girl's secret arts are also very interesting." "Do you like potatoes? Don't be hesitant, take some..." (+1 Potato) "Accept this money..." (+ 5625G) "Make use of this medicine..." (+ 1 Miracle Drug) "Could I have a roast newt? I would like to use it for magical experiments..." (Give 1 Roast Newt) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm pleased. ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Arara... How unfortunate." "Could I get some money? I require money in order to research..." (Give 3375G) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm pleased. ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Arara... How unfortunate." *Not enough money - "...It appears you spent your money on your journey." "Could I have a skull? I would like to use it for magical experiments..." (Give 1 Skull) *Yes - "Ufufu, I'm pleased. ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Arara... How unfortunate." "Do you believe in fortune telling...?" *I believe in it - "Ufufu... Such a nice, honest child. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't believe in it - "Yes... That is also fate." *I am a fortune teller - "Ah, so you are in the same trade. Then I won't say anything unsophisticated..." "Why do you want to become a magical girl...?" *To prevent its power from being abused - "You must be serious... I like that in a child. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *To win a girl's heart - "If that's the case, I could have fulfilled that with my magic..." *I don't want to be one in the first place - "Then why are you fighting me...? That's a rather strange story." "I wonder if you like potatoes...?" *I like them - "Really... Then we're not compatible." (-5 Affinity) *I hate them - "I don't like them either... When I left the village, it felt like I had escaped from a long time in potato hell." (+10 Affinity) *I am a potato - "Well then, I'll make you into a baked potato..." (-5 Affinity) "What do you think will happen if I take off my glasses?" *You will become beautiful - "So you're saying I'm not beautiful because I wear glasses...?" (-5 Affinity) *Everything in front of you will become invisible - "I don't have bad eyesight... These glasses are an item for concentrating my magical power." *Your magical concentration will be distorted - "Yes... these glasses are an item for concentrating my magical power. My magical power is enormous, so it requires a great degree of control." (+10 Affinity) *Beams will shoot out of your eyes - "Nothing will come out, I'm afraid..." "I will tell your fortune. Hmm... there seems to be a disaster." *Trouble with women - "I have never seem such relentless misfortune with women... I would like to have a sample of your semen." (+10 Affinity) *A disastrous fire - "Hmm, I could see that... Is it because I just burned out my magic now?" *A flood - "Hmm, I could see that... Be wary of the monsters of the sea." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Witch: "I tend to be lacking life energy as it is consumed in experiments... Hey, won't you take me with you?" With Lucia: Lucia: "You're Witch... You seem to be a very famous wizard." Witch: "You're also famous in some parts. They say you have revived the ancient tentacle magic?" Lucia: "That was not my accomplishment alone. It was something Lily and I had achieved..." Witch: "It seems that your circumstances are complicated. Did magic bring you two closer together, or tear you apart?" With Mephisto: Witch: "Mephisto, the most famous magician in the world... I want you to show me your best magic." Mephisto: "Aren't you quite famous yourself? You're the most outstanding magician among succubi..." Witch: "It's fascinating that we'll be able to fight together. Let's complete with our magic techniques as comrades." Mephisto:" Yes, I am looking forward to it as well. Please don't go too hard on me... fufu." With Knog: Witch: "This is a mud golem from Grangold... It requires a great technological capacity to mass-produce something like this." Knog: "HIGH MAGICAL POWER DETECTED... YOUR ORDERS, MASTER." Witch: "I am not your master, you have a free will. Move with your own intentions." Knog: "...RESUMING AUTONOMOUS BEHAVIOR. THINKING ON MY OWN...DIFFICULT..." With Succubus Succubus: "How are you, Witch? If it's all right with you, please have a potato." Witch: "HELL NO!!" Succubus: "Unlike the other villagers, you are very negative towards potatoes..." Witch: "I'm just being honest." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Witch: "Ufufu..." Witch sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to seduce random enemy 2nd Action: Witch: "With this mysterious seed... Eii!" Witch plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! enemies take damage 3rd Action: Witch: "I suppose I should unwind myself once in a while... ♪" Witch is singing cheerfully and dancing... happens 4th Action: Witch: "I have devised a new spell... Ultra Fire!" Witch causes a gigantic explosion! takes fire damage 5th Action: Witch: "If you eat this, you will master magic... Maybe?" Witch presents a gift! Cherry) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Succubi Category:Artist: frfr Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2